Pas la même Bella
by Iroko
Summary: Harry est en vacances aux USA quand il entend crier "Bella".
Encore un « petit » OS Harry Potter x Twilight à partir d'une idée (le titre)

 **Pas la même Bella**

Harry savourait ses dernières vacances « scolaires ». En effet, il venait d'obtenir son certificat d'Auror et entrerait pleinement dans le monde du travail en septembre. Finis les longs mois de « liberté » estivale. Aussi avait-il soigneusement planifié son été. Avec l'aide des jumeaux, il avait réussi à obliger la famille Weasley à accepter un voyage tous frais payés en Roumanie pour que Charlie leur présente la réserve de dragons. Inutile de dire que Molly le tannait encore plus – en vain – pour qu'il trouve un métier moins dangereux. Après avoir profité de sa famille d'adoption, Harry s'était concocté un petit voyage intime tandis que Ron et Hermione partaient en amoureux. Entre pur touriste et voyageur à l'instinct, il se retrouvait actuellement à prendre le soleil à Phoenix – enfin ça c'est ce que ventait les agences de voyage, aujourd'hui le ciel était couvert. Alors qu'il descendait tranquillement une rue marchande avec l'estomac repu par un délicieux resto, un cri vint briser sa sérénité :

\- Bella !

Les réflexes de guerre ressurgirent aussitôt,le faisant prendre une posture de combat tout en se retournant vers l'origine du cri en un saut de côté pour ne pas être un cible immobile, la baguette saisie et prête à être sortie si la situation excusait l'utilisation de magie devant de futurs amnésiques moldus. Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement la zone à la recherche de Bellatrix... qui était morte pendant la guerre se rappela-t-il. Il relâcha ses muscles noués, se sentant quelque peu idiot. Le regard étonné de la probable « Bella » et de celui qui l'avait interpelée et la retenait par la manche même si son regard était sur Harry, ne l'aidait pas. Ils devaient le prendre pour un fou.

\- Euh... désolé. Je me suis fait attaquer par un groupe de dingues il y a quelques années, et il y avait une femme qui s'appelait Bellatrix, alors...

\- Oh. D'accord. Je m'appelle Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Ça a dû être horrible que vous réagissiez ainsi à son nom.

\- J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai pu leur échapper assez vite. Mais je sais ce qu'ont subi ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Harry frissonna en se souvenant des cris d'Hermione. Puis il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- Enfin bon, je suis en vacances aux Etats-Unis justement pour me changer les idées.

\- Oh vous n'êtes pas du coin ? On peut vous faire visiter Phoenix si vous voulez, c'est une ville merveilleuse.

Harry fut étonné par l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, tout comme semblait l'être son... petit-ami ? Mais le sourire engageant qu'il retourna à Harry montra que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Harry se retrouva donc en visite guidée des monuments et des boutiques pittoresques. Bella et Edward – vraiment Harry adorait ce prénom tellement moins banal qu'Harry – étaient très sympathiques, à la fois si ordinaires et si vivants ! Enfin pour l'un, Harry finit par avoir des doutes. Il était loin d'être une flèche comme Hermione, mais après que ses mains aient rencontré celles glaciales d'Edward alors qu'ils fouillaient dans une brocante, ajouté au fait qu'il semblait parfois entendre des conversations trop lointaines pour des oreilles humaines, et qu'il avait une beauté surnaturelle qui lui faisait penser aux vélanes...

Harry repassa dans sa tête toutes les créatures magiques de forme humanoïde qu'il se rappelait avoir étudié en cours. C'est vrai qu'il ressentait une certaine attirance envers lui mais pas aussi irrésistible et abrutissante que celle subie pendant la coupe de Quidditch. Et puis il réagissait surtout quand Edward lui parlait ou lui souriait, donc c'était peut-être juste une attirance naturelle vu qu'Harry s'était déjà découvert bi depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin c'était pas le propos ici. Donc pas un veela ou alors un sang-mêlé. Ses yeux lui faisaient penser à ceux de Remus, peut-être un loup-garou ? Edward laissa échapper un grognement fort à propos. Harry nota un point en faveur de cette hypothèse en cherchant ce qui aurait pu énerver Edward mais à part que celui-ci avait effectivement l'air contrarié, Harry ne trouva pas pourquoi. Peut-être quelque chose à l'extérieure perçu par l'ouïe fine du loup-garou ? Continuant le tour du magasin de souvenirs, il rechercha dans les siens une autre créature. Ah. Les vampires. Pour le coup ça cadrait avec les mains froides. La peau des vampires brillait au soleil mais impossible de vérifier avec les nuages. Ah par contre ils avaient les yeux rouges. Donc pas un vampire. Ensuite... euh ensuite rien ne venait à l'esprit d'Harry. Soit il avait fait le tour, soit il avait oublié. Ou alors c'étaient des créatures non « sombres » et uniquement étudiées en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Et vu qu'il n'avait pas pris les cours d'Aspic... Bon. Donc potentiellement il trainait peut-être avec un loup-garou, et comme la pleine lune n'était pas avant longtemps pas besoin de s'en inquiéter, affaire classée.

Harry revint à son shopping, oubliant le mystère Edward mais ne se privant pas à l'occasion de baver sur son corps qui laissait moins de mystère. Après tout tant qu'on touche pas... il n'y avait rien de mal à regarder tant qu'il respectait leur couple et se retenait de draguer Edward. Même si c'était difficile quand il lui souriait comme ça. Ou quand il lui prenait le bras pour l'entraîner voir quelque chose de plus près. Harry ne savait plus quand il avait arrêté d'être avec un couple d'américains sympathiques pour ne plus être qu'avec Edward, même si Bella ressurgissait régulièrement mais plus comme un mirage vite réenglouti dans le brouillard qu'était devenu ce qui entourait Sexy Edward. C'était comme dans un rêve. Mais le réveil fut brutal. Alors qu'il regardait une vitrine avec Bella – tout en louchant vers Edward qui était déjà un peu plus loin et s'était retourné pour les attendre – il vit soudain le visage d'Edward se crisper et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il se retrouva serré contre un corps alors qu'un bruit effroyable agressait ses oreilles.

\- Tu va bien ?

Harry releva la tête pour voir l'air concerné d'Edward.

\- Euh...ouais, je crois...

Harry bougea chacun de ses membres – autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'étreinte d'Edward – et constata que tout fonctionnait. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Tournant la tête, il remarqua qu'il était à quelques mètres de là où il était auparavant. Un peu trop pour qu'Edward l'ait rejoint – d'abord – et emporté – avec une sacré force – dans le laps de temps qui s'était écoulé entre son changement d'expression et sa prise d'Harry. Mais les questions émergentes disparurent quand Harry aperçut l'énorme camion qui s'était renversé pile contre la vitrine où il était. Tétanisé, il remarqua à peine qu'Edward le déposait délicatement contre un mur et, après lui avoir caressé les cheveux, s'approchait du camion où la poussière de l'accident commençait à retomber, appelant après Bella. Les gens commençaient à s'attrouper et certains avaient même entrepris de grimper sur la tête du camion pour essayer d'atteindre le conducteur qu'on n'arrivait pas à distinguer tellement le pare-brise était brisé sans pour autant avoir éclaté. Le camion renversé n'était pas totalement sur le côté, les bâtiments retenant – pour l'instant – sa chute, et Edward se glissa agilement dans l'espace restant malgré les inquiétudes des observateurs. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que le camion pourrait à tout moment s'effondrer d'une manière fatale. Heureusement, Edward réapparut bientôt, tenant dans ses bras une Bella inconsciente. Entretemps une ambulance était arrivée et les secouristes vinrent checker l'état de Bella, du conducteur qui avait pu être extirpé, et d'Harry qui gisait toujours contre son mur près du camion. Il bougea vaguement la tête de gauche à droite quand on lui demanda s'il était blessé. Il essaya de se reprendre et de se relever. Il se sentait un peu cotonneux et l'ambulancier n'avait pas l'air totalement rassuré mais Edward apparu à ses côté et le rassura qu'il était juste sous le choc après que le camion se soit écrasé à 2 mètres de lui, et que de toute façon il allait rester un peu à l'hôpital pour accompagner leur amie qui était blessée. Harry se laissa guider par Edward vers une voiture de police qui allait escorter l'ambulance et ses deux blessés. Le voyage fut silencieux, Harry savourait le fait que pour une fois il n'était pas en charge de la situation – que ce soit parce qu'il était le Survivant ou parce qu'il était maintenant Auror. Il éprouvait un certain réconfort à s'appuyer contre Edward qui passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux pour le détendre. Harry avait conscience de profiter de la situation mais on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Autant qu'il prenne le peu qu'Edward lui offrait avant qu'il ne retrouve sa petite amie et qu'Harry ne le revoit plus. Préférant penser à autre chose, il revint à l'accident. La vitesse dont avait fait preuve Edward pour le rejoindre et le tirer de là ne collait pas avec un loup-garou. Les vampires étaient très rapides mais Harry avait déjà écarté cette possibilité à cause des yeux... à moins qu'il porte des lentilles ? Oui c'était une possibilité, même si le choix de la couleur était discutable. Quitte à vouloir se fondre dans la masse mieux valait une couleur commune et peu attractive. Harry se bouina un peu plus contre Edward alors qu'ils entraient dans le parking de l'hôpital. Celui-ci resserra un peu son étreinte avant de le relâcher pour ouvrir la portière. Une fois dehors il prit Harry par l'épaule et on les guida jusqu'à une salle d'attente où les policiers en profitèrent pour enregistrer leurs témoignages. Après un moment un médecin vint les retrouver. Il les rassura sur l'état de Bella. Elle avait eu de la chance, le camion l'avait en partie percutée mais il ne l'avait pas écrasée grâce au mur. Cependant, si elle s'en sortait miraculeusement avec seulement des bleus sur une bonne partie du corps, sa tête avait reçu un choc. Au moins le crâne n'était pas fêlé d'après la radio donc les dommages ne devraient pas être trop importants au niveau purement physique. Par contre plusieurs dommages potentiels ne pourraient être constatés que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle aurait probablement une commotion. Et même si son état actuel ne semblait pas y tendre, il restait un risque que son inconscience bascule dans le coma. Edward fit la grimace et Harry croisa les doigts pour la jeune fille. Le médecin demanda ensuite des informations pour le dossier d'admission et Edward quitta un instant Harry pour appeler la mère de Bella qui habitait dans le coin. Quand il revint, Harry avait reçu le numéro de chambre de Bella et l'autorisation de lui rendre visite. Ils s'y rendirent tous les deux et s'assirent près du lit. Bella semblait dormir normalement, si on exceptait les cheveux humides où restaient encore coincés quelques caillots de sang et les bleus qui fonçaient peu à peu sur son corps. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Harry posa la main sur celle d'Edward pour la serrer brièvement. Edward lui fit un pâle sourire et retourna sa main pour serrer celle d'Harry à son tour – qui félicita intérieurement la créature de ne pas oublier de ne pas serrer trop fort alors que l'émotion devait la perturber. La main se resserra davantage puis relâcha la sienne. Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu la garder, ça lui aurait donné l'impression de faire quelque chose plutôt que d'attendre immobile dans un silence brisé par des... bruits de talons ?

VLAM ! Harry sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée et qu'une femme se précipitait vers le lit. Après avoir interpellé et secoué en vain Bella, elle se retourna vers eux. Edward s'était déjà levé et il se rapprocha pour la rassurer, répétant le diagnostic des médecins. La mère de Bella hocha vaguement la tête, les lèvres serrées et les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle s'enquit de comment il allait tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux à Harry.

\- Je n'ai rien. Bella et Harry, à qui nous faisions visiter la ville, s'étaient arrêtés devant une vitrine sans que je m'en rende compte. Harry avait déjà commencé à me rejoindre quand le camion est arrivé et il y a réchappé de justesse.

Hochant à nouveau la tête, elle se retourna vers Bella, prenant une de ses mains entre les siennes et s'asseyant sur la chaise près de la tête du lit. Edward s'assit où il était, près des pieds de Bella. Et Harry resta assis sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Ils restèrent là, à attendre Merlin sait quoi. Régulièrement le regard d'Harry se détachait malgré lui du visage pâle de Bella pour observer celui d'Edward. Et invariablement le regard d'Edward faisait alors de même et ils se fixaient pendant quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne rompe l'échange, reportant son attention sur Bella, imité par Edward avec un peu de retard. La scène sembla boucler pendant une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de Bella ne vienne rompre sa continuité. Peu à peu, les signes de réveil se firent de plus en plus évidents, et Bella ouvrit finalement les yeux sous les encouragements de sa mère et d'Edward.

\- Ma...man ?

\- Oui ! Co... comment te sens-tu ? Tu as dû te cogner la tête assez fort...

\- J'ai... une migraine mais ça va je crois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu étais avec Edward et un camion s'est renversé sur toi.

Suivant le regard de sa mère, Bella tourna le visage pour voir Edward. Mais son expression se fit confuse.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ce fut comme si les trois visiteurs avaient reçu une gifle. Le tableau se figea à nouveau, avant qu'Edward ne rompe son immobilité.

\- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Nous avons suivi les cours ensemble au lycée de Forks.

\- Forks ? Mais je viens de commencer le lycée à Phoenix. Et puis je n'aurais jamais laissé ma mère seule.

Un nouveau silence se fit alors qu'ils se demandaient comment gérer une personne amnésique – même juste partiellement. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé y avoir un médecin pour gérer la situation ? La mère de Bella semblait trop choquée pour le faire, alors qu'elle était le meilleur choix, étant la seule personne que Bella reconnaissait. Edward reprit son souffle – sûrement par automatisme, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin – et entreprit de débloquer la situation.

\- Tu as eu un accident. Un coup violent à la tête t'a visiblement provoqué une amnésie partielle sur les derniers mois. En-dehors de ça et de bleus, tu n'as rien de grave apparemment. Donc pas la peine de paniquer. Tes souvenirs reviendront peut-être après que tu te sois remise, et sinon tu auras juste à recommencer ton année scolaire.

\- Ah... d'accord. Et donc tu étais au lycée de Forks ?

\- Oui, nous avons plusieurs cours en commun et ce week-end tu m'avais proposé de me servir de guide à Phoenix où Harry s'est joint à nous. Maintenant qu'on est rassurés sur ton état, je pense qu'on va te laisser avec ta mère, qui pourra sûrement t'expliquer pourquoi tu es allée à Forks au lieu de continuer tes études à Phoenix.

\- Oh. Merci.

Edward inclina la tête et Harry l'imita. La mère de Bella les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et Edward lui murmura quelque chose avant de partir avec Harry. Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, Edward se secoua.

\- Bon, on va se poser dans un café pour se remettre de nos émotions ?

\- Si tu veux. Est-ce que ça va ?

Edward le regarda d'une manière étrange et Harry se mit à bafouiller.

\- Je veux dire... ta petite amie ne te reconnaît plus... et on ne sait pas si elle va retrouver ses souvenirs... c'est... dur ?

\- Ça aurait dû l'être. Enfin ça reste un choc, elle a fait partie de ma vie pendant un moment. Mais après aujourd'hui je pensais rompre.

Harry sursauta, incrédule, et ne sachant que croire, qu'espérer ou désespérer.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été évident, et je m'en voulais de lui faire de la peine, mais j'étais résolu. Au final si elle ne se souvient pas de notre amour, c'est moins douloureux pour elle et plus facile pour moi.

\- Oh.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu motiver cette rupture ? Etait-ce une question qu'il se posait depuis quelques jours ? Etait-ce l'accident mettant en avant la trop grande fragilité d'un humain normal ? Etait-ce... lui ? Harry n'osait pas l'espérer. C'est vrai qu'Edward avait semblé l'apprécier, mais il y avait une différence entre apprécier et aimer, et ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, et puis Harry n'était pas spécialement beau – surtout avec ses cicatrices – ni intelligent ou drôle, et...

\- Bon ! Le moment n'est pas idéal mais je crois vraiment que je ferais mieux de te le dire maintenant. Si j'ai décidé de rompre avec Bella, c'est parce qu'au cours des dernières heures j'en suis venu à éprouver des sentiments plus forts envers toi que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu ressentir pour Bella.

Harry en resta un moment sans voix, les pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête. Voulant répondre, il ouvrit la bouche sans que son cerveau ait arrêté quoi que ce soit de clair :

\- Tu... je... mais... tu es sûr ?

Edward se rapprocha et pris une main d'Harry dans les siennes. Aussitôt l'esprit d'Harry se focalisa dessus. Edward le touchait, ses mains emprisonnaient la sienne, sa peau était froide mais si douce... La voix d'Edward le sortit de sa quasi-transe.

\- Harry. Cela peut te sembler étrange...

Ah, évidemment dès qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange c'était pour la pomme d'Harry – enfin pas la pomme, elle était à Draco.

\- ...mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et c'est plus profond qu'une attirance superficielle. Quand j'ai vu le camion se renverser sur vous, il n'y avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Même avec ma vitesse, je ne pouvais sauver que l'un d'entre vous. Harry, c'est **toi** que j'ai sauvé, instinctivement.

Le sauveur sauvé, difficile de perdre les bonnes habitudes décidément. Sauf que cette fois-ci il n'était pas le sauveur, juste un touriste lambda et c'est de cette personne qu'Edward était tombé amoureux. Pour une fois Harry pouvait être apprécié pour lui-même, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'Edward pouvait lui trouver.

\- Alors, café ?

Harry rougit à l'air séducteur d'Edward et acquiesça. Ses joues gardèrent leur teinte carmine un moment vu qu'Edward l'emmena main dans la main à travers la ville, dans un petit salon de thé discret – et une déco de bien meilleur goût que celle de Mme Piedodu. Tranquilles dans leur coin, ils prirent le temps de mieux se connaître, parlant de leur famille – ou substitut – et de leurs amis, de leur passé – avec des omissions – et de leurs projets d'avenir. Harry était particulièrement anxieux sur le fait qu'Edward habitait aux Etats-Unis alors que lui avait ses amis et son travail en Angleterre. Edward eut tôt fait de le tranquilliser. Les études qu'il suivait actuellement encourageaient à faire des semestres à l'étranger dans des écoles partenaires. C'était sûrement trop tard pour le début d'année universitaire mais il était sûr de pouvoir décrocher une place pour passer le second semestre en Angleterre. Et puis sa famille avait une maison dans la banlieue de Londres où ils avaient vécu quelques années, il serait ravi d'y retourner et il ne serait pas le seul vu les lamentations de ses sœurs fan de shopping d'être si loin des capitales de la mode. Le gargouillement du ventre d'Harry convainquit Edward qu'il était temps de quitter les petits gâteaux pour un vrai repas. Pourquoi pas dans le resto de pâtes qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Enfin, je veux dire... tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir faim et tu n'as même pas bu ton café...

Harry se tut, incertain. Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent de révéler qu'il savait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache, même son petit-ami, ou alors... Le début de panique d'Harry s'éteignit alors qu'Edward se penchait sur lui, le fixant de ses yeux hypnotisants avant d'aller murmurer à son oreille :

\- Je ne bois pas... de café.

Puis il glissa de son oreille à son cou et Harry attendit de sentir ses dents percer sa gorge pour boire son sang... avant de sursauter au coup de langue qui lui chatouilla la peau. Edward remonta face à lui avec un regard amusé.

\- Tu sens divinement bon mon cœur, mais pas assez pour que je change de régime. Je suis végétarien.

...Quoi ? Comment un vampire pouvait-il être végétarien ? Ce serait comme... voir un requin se nourrir d'algues et résister à croquer dans un animal saignant.

\- Bon, pas végétarien comme les humains qui ne mangent que des légumes, mais je me nourris uniquement d'animaux. C'est pour ça que j'ai les yeux ambres et pas rouges.

Ah. Tant mieux, ils sont jolis et ça lui rappellera pas Voldy. Par contre il aura intérêt à se tenir loin de Pattenrond et de Coq, sans compter les hiboux postaux, faudrait pas qu'ils soient accusés de détournement de courrier.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je consomme surtout du gibier et je respecte les animaux de compagnie... qui m'évitent en général.

\- Ah, d'accord...

Attend, il avait pas parlé tout haut, non ?

\- Non. Autant te le dire tout de suite, j'entends les pensées des gens autour de moi et je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Mais mais.. Merlin il devait être ridicule avec toutes les idioties qui lui passaient par la tête.

\- Tes pensées sont aussi adorables que toi... sauf quand tu me compares à un loup puant.

Oh. C'était vrai alors cette histoire d'antagonisme entre les vampires et les loup-garous.

\- En fait je n'ai jamais rencontré de vrai loup-garou comme ceux auxquels tu penses, juste des humains qui peuvent prendre la forme d'un grand loup quand ils le veulent. Mis à part que je n'aime pas leur odeur, je n'ai rien spécialement contre eux. Ils sont juste énervants à toujours nous considérer comme une menace alors qu'on ne mord aucun humain. Je sais que leur race a un fort instinct de protection contre les vampires mais après tout ce temps à nous connaître, ils pourraient nous faire un peu confiance. Surtout que c'est facile de savoir si on faute, nos yeux deviennent rouges pour plusieurs jours.

\- Ça vous ait déjà arrivé ?

\- Mon père n'a jamais bu de sang humain, il a le plus grand contrôle au point de pouvoir être chirurgien.

\- Vraiment !? Avec du sang sous le nez tous les jours ?

\- Oui, un vrai requin alguivore.

Harry rougit au rappel de ses pensées. Fichu télépathe.

\- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça.

Forcément Harry rougit de plus belle.

\- Humf. Et toi ?

\- J'ai eu une période de rébellion où je me suis nourri de criminels. Avec mon don c'était facile d'en trouver dans les grandes villes et en plus je sauvais leurs victimes. Mais avec le temps cette justification n'a pas suffit face au sentiment de mettre fin à la vie d'une personne et j'ai retrouvé mon père, tel le fils prodigue. Je n'ai plus bu de sang humain depuis. J'ai même réussi à résister à celui de Bella alors qu'elle s'était coupé le doigt avec un feuille de papier et que son sang est presque aussi attirant que de l'herbe à chat. Mon père a quand même préféré que je sorte pendant qu'il la soignait. Même si je me retenais, autant ne pas tenter le démon.

\- C'est sûr, moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister à une part de tarte à la mélasse, même quand j'ai l'estomac noué par le stress ou que je suis malade.

\- Excellente raison de s'installer en Angleterre alors, ce n'est pas un dessert courant ici et je m'en voudrais de priver mon petit-ami de son dessert favori.

Harry sentit une chaleur agréable naître dans son cœur alors qu'un sourire idiot fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Merlin, il était une telle midinette à réagir ainsi parce que l'homme qu'il aimait l'appelait « mon petit-ami ». Et Edward qui le regardait d'un air attendri, avant de se pencher pour... l'embrasser. Harry eut l'impression que le vide se faisait dans sa tête, il ne restait que les sensations : le froid sur ses lèvres rencontrant la chaleur de son sang qui bouillait dessous. Il aurait pu rester une éternité comme ça si son ventre ne s'était pas rappelé à eux. S'il fut déçu de sentir les lèvres d'Edward s'éloigner, le manque d'oxygène dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là accapara vite toute son attention alors qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations. C'est la tête dans les nuages et les membres en shamallow qu'il suivit Edward jusqu'au restaurant. Ils mangèr... il mangea tout en continuant à bavarder avec Edward qui jouait avec sa nourriture et s'amusait parfois à présenter amoureusement la becquée à Harry, histoire de discrètement vider un peu son assiette. Inutile de dire qu'Harry fut bien repu, et c'est à moitié somnolent à cause de la digestion qu'il se fit raccompagner à son hôtel. Bouiné et pesant de presque tout son poids contre Edward, ses yeux mi-clos ne perçurent ni le regard dégoûté du portier ni celui amusée de la réceptionniste. Il ne rouvrit véritablement les yeux qu'arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, loupant également le regard lubrique d'une femme de ménage. Récupérant la clef dans une poche, il déverrouilla la porte d'un geste assuré à défaut de vif, et entra en continuant d'utiliser Edward comme béquille humaine – enfin vampire. Arrivé près du lit, il trébucha – assez intentionnellement comme Edward pouvait le lire dans son esprit – et s'affala de tout son long sur le matelas moelleux... et sur son petit-ami.

\- Serait-ce une invitation à rester dormir ?

\- Les vampires ne dorment pas que je sache. Et puis, avec cette foutue clim, ne trouves-tu pas que ce lit a besoin d'être réchauffé ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ton petit-ami attrape un rhume, non ?

\- C'est à un vampire à la peau froide que tu demandes de te réchauffer ? Je relève le défi !

Harry sourit alors que des mains froides se glissaient sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau déjà réchauffée par l'excitation. Et ce n'est pas la différence de température qui allait le calmer, bien au contraire ! Il ne pouvait déjà pas se retenir de gémir alors qu'Edward lui retirait son haut en butinant son torse passage. Et son cerveau était prêt à rendre les commandes à un membre plus au sud qui se tenait déjà au garde-à-vous. Au moins ça éviterait que des pensées stupides lui passent à portée de lecture de son vampathe. Un gloussement du surnommé lui appris que ni son cerveau ni le don de son petit-ami n'étaient déconnectés. Il n'eut pas le temps de se maudire ni de rougir – enfin du peu de marge que l'excitation lui avait laissé dans l'échelle de coloration de sa peau – qu'un étau frais et soyeux se refermait sur son membre brûlant, rompant le fil de ses pensées. Il n'était plus que gémissements, si perdu dans son plaisir qu'il n'avait pas conscience du tableau qu'il offrait à son petit-ami – autrement il serait allé s'enterrer sous le saule cogneur – à s'abandonner ainsi à lui en toute confiance, s'agrippant à ses épaules comme si rien d'autre n'était réel, gémissant et suppliant sous ses caresses... Edward ne savait pas si c'était sa magie ou les sentiments qu'Harry lui inspirait mais il se sentait affamé de son plaisir, et si l'odeur du sang sous la peau l'excitait, elle ne provoquait pas cette soif de sang presque incontrôlable qu'il avait dû maîtriser à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Bella ou la serrait contre lui. Pouvoir avoir une vie sexuelle sans – trop de – craintes de faire mal à son partenaire alors qu'il n'était pas vampire était un délice qu'il comptait bien savourer pleinement. Sa main abandonna son office pour retirer tout l'emballage superflu. Si Harry grogna de cet abandon, sa conscience réémergea assez pour qu'il aide – un peu et maladroitement – à son propre effeuillage. Après quoi il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit en tenue d'Adam par un vampire toujours habillé qui entreprit de déguster la moindre parcelle de sa peau, évitant pourtant à sa grande frustration l'endroit qu'il avait si bien chéri auparavant. Une pause lui fit rouvrir les yeux pour voir Edward lécher consciencieusement ses doigts en le regardant. Harry piqua un fard et Edward sourit, allant caresser de sa main lubrifiée l'entrée de son futur fourreau alors que sa bouche venait taquiner son érection. Harry haleta. La préparation n'était jamais plaisante au début mais les attentions d'Edward lui firent rapidement oublier le léger inconfort. L'orgasme ne tarda pas à poindre à l'horizon alors qu'Edward lui faisait la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Pourtant ça avait été un peu maladroit au début mais bien vite son petit-ami avait pris ses marques – sans lui en faire avec ses dents, Merlin merci – et l'avait choyé comme s'il lisait dans son esprit ce qui lui plaisait exactem... Le rire qui résonna autour de sa verge le poussa un peu plus près du feu d'artifice alors que ses bras s'agitaient à la recherche d'un oreiller derrière lequel dissimuler son embarras. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rappelle que son petit-ami lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa alors qu'Edward l'abandonnait une nouvelle fois juste avant le sommet. A croire qu'il faisait exprès – surtout qu'il savait **exactement** dans quel état il était.

\- Somnolent comme tu étais tout-à-l'heure, tu risques de t'endormir après l'orgasme. Mieux vaut jouir ensemble, non ?

Effectivement, vu comme ça... Harry déglutit alors qu'Edward lui flashait un regard de prédateur en ouvrant son pantalon sur mini-Edward prêt à l'assaut. Mais le vampire préféra ensuite se pencher pour embrasser tendrement son sorcier avant de relever des yeux où l'amour transparaissait.

\- Prêt à ne faire plus qu'un ?

Harry sentit le calme l'envahir et c'est avec un sourire serein – et amoureux – qu'il répondit :

\- Oui.

Edward entreprit alors de le pénétrer, ses yeux brillant de plus en plus alors que leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient doucement. Harry sentit revenir la chaleur de l'excitation malgré le membre froid qui s'insinuait dans ses chairs. Ses bras et ses jambes se relevèrent pour entourer Edward et le serrer plus près de lui. Leurs bouches se joignirent elles aussi, et pendant un instant c'est comme s'ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Puis Edward se redressa et se mit à faire de lents va-et-vients en posant des baisers ici et là. Quand le corps d'Harry se fut suffisamment adapté à son intrusion, il accéléra la cadence, prenant soin de toucher juste à chaque coup pour se délecter du plaisir d'Harry. Avec une telle stimulation, Harry ne tarda pas – pour de bon cette fois – à atteindre la jouissance et Edward le suivit, entraîné aussi bien par le corps d'Harry qui se resserrait que par son esprit. Perdu dans les nuages merveilleux du 7e ciel – chiffre magique par excellence – Harry ne remit pas les pieds sur terre avant que Morphée ne vienne le cueillir dans les bras d'Edward.

C'est avec un sentiment de plénitude qu'Harry s'éveilla doucement, confortablement bouiné entre les draps, la couette, et un corps... La brume du sommeil s'effilocha rapidement et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Edward le regarder d'un air tendre.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi.

Euh, on ne posait pas la question, normalement ?

\- Bonjour. Euh... oui, et toi ?

\- Les vampires ne dorment pas.

Merlin, comment il avait pu oublier ?! Il avait pourtant eu Optimal à son devoir sur les vampires.

\- Tu as passé toute la nuit à ne rien faire ?

\- J'ai veillé sur ton sommeil. J'adore te regarder dormir et puis je peux t'apaiser si tu fais un cauchemar.

C'est vrai qu'il avait super bien dormi. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que contrairement à lui qui était nu, Edward était habillé. D'ailleurs il ne s'était à aucun moment dévêtu, laissant juste sortir mini-Edward.

\- J'avais promis de te réchauffer, non ? C'était plus facile sans le contact intégral de mon corps froid. Surtout que je me doutais que tu t'endormirais après et je ne voulais pas te réveiller en te lâchant pour me rhabiller. Parce que pour faire des galipettes ça aurait pu aller, mais passer toute la nuit contre un glaçon comme moi c'est un coup à attraper un rhume.

\- T'es pas si froid. Mais merci de prendre soin de moi.

\- C'est mon plaisir. Et maintenant je te propose une bonne douche chaude avant d'entamer cette nouvelle journée ensemble.

Harry sourit, ravi, avant de rougir en se rendant compte que la preuve de sa jouissance brillait aussi bien sur son torse que sur le pull d'Edward. Celui-ci rigola avant d'extirper Harry de la couette où il essayait de cacher sa gêne, le portant sur l'épaule jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le reposa pour admirer jusqu'où les rougeurs s'étendaient sur son adorable petit-ami – qui s'empressa de se réfugier sous l'eau chaude pour prétendre une autre raison à ses couleurs de Griffon.

\- Suis-je autorisé à partager la douche de Monseigneur ?

Les idées – pas forcément très chastes – qui passèrent par la tête d'Harry rendirent tout refus hypocrite. C'est pourquoi, face au sourire entendu et excité d'Edward, Harry prit l'air pincé à la Draco Malfoy pour lui rétorquer :

\- Naturellement, le serviteur doit frotter le dos de son maître.

\- Je suis à votre service, Maître. _Pour le dos et le reste._

Après quoi Edward se déshabilla à vitesse vampirique et vint se coller à lui, frais et revigorant là où l'eau était chaude et délassante. Harry soupira de bien-être, espérant que le temps passerait vite jusqu'au jour où Edward le rejoindrait en Angleterre et où de tels moments deviendraient quotidiens.

\- Dis-toi que pour moi c'est encore plus long vu que je ne dors pas. Et comme je ne pourrais pas rêver de toi, je vais me faire plein d'agréables souvenirs à me rappeler pendant ces longues nuits solitaires.

Harry était certain que ça lui en ferait de beaux aussi. Alors que les mains d'Edward l'amenait à se noyer dans le plaisir – en évitant de le faire dans la douche – il eut une pensée fugace :

Heureusement qu'Isabella se faisait appeler Bella, sinon il n'aurait jamais croisé le regard d'Edward et unit sa vie à sa mort.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
